


Two Heads

by azfixiate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, this was supposed to be funny but then it was serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azfixiate/pseuds/azfixiate
Summary: Emma and Regina are married but have been separated for some time. Unsure of how else to cope with her feelings, Regina decides to get high and texts the only person she can trust. The wife she pushed into leaving her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be just a funny scene that popped into my head based off of a really funny conversation I had with my fiancee while I was high the other day (don't do drugs kids) and in my head this all makes sense. Unfortunately I'm not the best author so I really wish I could sell this idea to someone with much better writing capabilities. 
> 
> But the funny scene also turned into a bit more of the adult, painful side of Regina and Emma that I also feel pulled to explore. So if you're willing to read on, God love ya.

She'd faintly heard the key fumbling in the lock to her front door. Moving however was just entirely too hard of a task at the moment. Regina nodded her head slowly, agreeing with her own train of thought. Moving was definitely too hard, especially when her _fronts_ were so heavy. “Emma is this my front or my top?” She asked aloud as a blonde walked into view.

Emma stopped just a few steps into the room and arched a curious eyebrow at Regina sprawled casually on top of her couch. The sight made Emma's breath catch in her throat before her brain had time to remind her that she was most definitely not supposed to be pleased at seeing her wife. “This hardly looks like this warrants an emergency text,” she commented wryly. 

“Oh yes, I did do that didn't I? But you see I really need to know,” Regina answered without even moving her head to look at Emma. Instead she gestured from her chest down to her toes. “Is this my front or my top? My front top?” she questioned. 

Emma watched transfixed as Regina simply stared at the ceiling, nodding her head to herself. She had no idea what to make of this situation, of what she was even supposed to do, until a very faint yet very distinct giggle erupted from the brunette's lips. “Is this..? Oh my God are you high Regina?” Emma asked incredulously as she strode over to sit on the couch in front of her ex. 

Another giggle answered her question for her. 

Emma shot up from the couch and began pacing instead. Her mind was whirling so fast she didn't even know where to begin. “You're on drugs, so you decided to call the sheriff?” she decided on. “I know my moral compass doesn't always point north but seriously Regina? Why? How? What the hell are you thinking?”

With a loud sigh Regina finally managed to move her very heavy _fronts_ to pull herself into a sitting position. “I didn't call Sheriff Swan,” Regina mocked Emma's uptight voice. “I called Em-ma,” she continued, dragging out the m. “Emmmmma,” she repeated. “I could just eat you right up,” she added. 

“Jesus fuck me sideways,” Emma sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

She began to walk out of the room before she heard a panicked cry of "Wait!" behind her. When she turned around Regina was holding a hand outstretched toward her. Emma sighed again but offered the best smile she could in the moment. “I'm not leaving you Gina. I just... need a drink before going down the rabbit hole with you.”

The woman nodded, appeased with the answer. “Things are curiouser and curiouser.”

Emma watched for a few moments as Regina nestled back into the couch, clearly lost in her own thoughts once more. She made her way to Regina's study, where she knew the good stuff was, and pulled the stopper on a bottle of whiskey. Once satisfied with the burning in her throat Emma leaned against the edge of the mahogany desk in the room, giving herself a minute to decide whose mindset to tackle this from. Is she there as Emma, or as the sheriff? 

She didn't want to be there as Emma. It was too painful to be there as Emma. The blonde snorted to herself. “Get married they said. It'll be fun they said,”she said to herself with a huff. “Yeah right until she breaks your heart,” she concluded, taking another pull of whiskey.

Eventually, sighing in resignation, she made her way back to Regina. When she reached the couch she sat before kicking off her shoes. Regina eyed her warily, trying to ignore the fact that Emma was making a show of having her shoes on in the house just to get under her skin. “Emma...” Regina started, eyeing the bottle with interest the moment she noticed it. 

“Not tonight” Emma cocked an eyebrow in challenge, knowing that Regina didn't approve of her drinking. Not any more, at least. 

It took a few moments but eventually the furrow left the brunette's eyebrows and Emma saw the corners of her lip twitch, the dopey smile threatening to break back out. Emma hated herself for loving that smile. Those lips. 

Emma leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. “What the hell were you even thinking?” 

When the silence had stretched on too long Emma finally opened her eyes to watch the brunette. She could tell Regina was trying to focus, but that stupid dopey smile was still on her face giving her away. Instead of speaking however, the brunette held out her hand, four fingers pressed together and her thumb curving around to make a V shape. “Do you understand?” Regina asked, looking towards her hand and then back to Emma. 

“Uhh,” Emma started. She took another pull of whiskey, this time feeling a pleasant warmth spread through her legs as she focused on Regina's hand. She definitely needed to be drunk for this. 

“Oh you're a terrible top hat,” Regina huffed after a moment. 

“A top hat?” 

“Yes do you see?” Regina shoved her hand, still in a V shape, closer to Emma's face. “I'm an incomplete triangle and you Emma, are a terrible top hat.” 

Emma tried to follow the logic, she really did. For once she was certain that this wasn't something she failed to grasp due to lack of education. “Can you explain? Where did the rest of your triangle go?” Emma offered, not sure how to continue the conversation. Or why she was even bothering. 

“A triangle comes from three. Do you get that Emma? Three makes a triangle.” Regina concluded, pleased with herself. When Emma made no move to talk, she decided to continue. “You, Henry, and I are a triangle. But he left me. And you left me. Now I am just a flat stick. I'm a flat stick Emma,” she laughed, though her eyes welled with tears at the same time. 

“Okay we are definitely not having this conversation tonight. Henry did not leave you. He went to college Regina,” Emma said with an eye roll. 

“And I made you leave, I know,” Regina finished for her. “You are really just the worst buzzkill Emma.” 

“Oh yes, buzzkill Emma,” the blonde held up the whiskey bottle and toasted herself before downing another shots worth. 

“Everyone hates me Emma. I know it's my own fault. Do you know how hard it is to live with resting bitch face? It's sooo hard.” A giggle. 

“Yes because that's what did it,” and Emma laughed, despite herself. If you can't beat them, join them. “That terrible face of yours.”

“Yes so you see you do understand. I had to have the drugs to fix my face.”

Another giggle escaped and Emma shook her head. Her fingers itched to reach out, to touch the beautiful face in question but she turned to the whiskey instead. It had been her fault too she supposed. It had partly been this bottles fault. 

Yet here they were. Forwards and backwards since the day Emma left. Both too stubborn to stop turning to their vices instead of each other. Both so stupidly in love and so stupidly aware of it, yet neither knew how to fix the chasm that had grown between them. “How can we trust each other so much, yet not at all?” Emma wondered aloud, now lost in her own thoughts. 

Regina, still stoned, didn't seem to mind the change of topic. “Why does my _front_ keep changing?” she asked aggravated. 

“God you're a mess Gina,” Emma sighed as she shifted on the couch, knowing there was nothing she could do but right the moment out with her estranged wife.

And so Emma drank while she listened to Regina desperately try to explain to her the science of an incomplete triangle, inside of a circle, apparently shaped sort of like PAC-Man. Somehow the giggles turned to touches. Somehow Regina ended up ensconced in Emma's embrace. Somehow the whiskey had relaxed the blonde too much. 

“Please come home,” came the whisper, once Regina was safely nestled into the blonde's embrace. 

“You won't mean that tomorrow when you're not messed up. And you owe me an explanation on all of this,” Emma said softly, her lips gently fluttering against the brunette's forehead as she spoke.

“Tomorrow?” Emma nodded her answer and ran her fingers through Regina's hair. It had been almost a year since they'd touched like this. She'd be a liar if she'd said she hadn't missed it every day. “I totally thought this was supposed to be fun,” Regina hummed in thought. “Being high I mean. So far all it's doing is trying to trick me into thinking I'm hungry."

"Maybe you're a bit too old for this,” Emma chuckled. 

"I just wanted to fix myself Em," the brunette explained. "Not for you, I mean yes for you but I did all this reading about anxiety and trust and I've tried. I promise I've tried to be a better person. I've tried talking to Archie. I've tried the prescriptions. I thought maybe if I could chill out people could like me. I thought you could love me again," she whispered the last part, silent tears falling from her eyes. 

Emma, drunk on whiskey at this point was wholly unprepared for the weight of the emotions now flooding her. And in true destructive fashion, she decided to make light of the woman's feelings and ignore the weight all together. "I do love you, and your stupid perfect lips," Emma joked, willing her heart to not be swayed. 

“Then kiss my stupid perfect lips,” Regina commanded softly, still too distracted by the fog in her brain to realize Emma's diversion. 

And kiss her Emma did. She gently cupped the brunette's face in her hands, sighing softly against the lips she'd ached for for so long. The joy was short lived as a feeling settled deep in the pit of Emma's stomach. The kiss was everything she'd missed but it didn't fix what was broken. And it couldn't take back all the stupid hurtful things they'd done to each other since Emma moved out. “Why couldn't you have just trusted me?” she asked as she broke their kiss, bringing their foreheads to rest against each other. Her voice was choked, full of pain. 

“I'm sorry,” Regina whispered, her breath softly rolling off of Emma's skin. When the blonde tensed in her arms the brunette knew what was coming next. 

“I've got to go,” Emma scrambled up on the couch, leaving Regina no choice but to withdrawal from her safe haven, shrinking back into herself. 

“Emma you can't drive, you've been drinking,” Regina said, voice quiet but full of clarity as the blonde began to make her way to the foyer after putting her shoes on. 

“Says the person that calls the sheriff when they're doing drugs!” Emma rounded on the brunette, frustration and pain co-mingling in her voice. 

“Oh because alcoholism is so much safer!” Regina shouted back, their fragile peace shattering once more. In the span of a heartbeat it had fallen apart. Just like that. Once again.

“I'm handling it Gina! I'm handling everything while you sit here and wallow in pity because you broke my heart! And you still expect me to come running to you whenever you want. And you know what? I do. I fucking run to you every time. And it took all this for you to finally believe I love you. And that's just not good enough for me any more,” Emma concluded. 

“Emma,” she pleaded, suddenly painfully sober.

“I have to go. I can't do this again,” the blonde shook her head before slipping out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah that was intense right? If anyone wants to see something maybe come of this let me know. I'm content to have just written out this moment, even though it leaves a lot of questions. They were married? What did Regina do? Why did Emma leave? Why should any of you believe that Regina would ever try edibles or that Emma is an alcoholic? 
> 
> Maybe I'll write just to answer my own question. Ha. Thanks in advance for any comments/kudos.


End file.
